Secret Temptations
by Fox-of the village
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Hinata losses everything they had together over a stalker. But when Sasuke gets a chance to get everything back another stalker comes into play. How much can one man take when it comes to the heart of the one woman he loves?
1. Sasuke's Side Part 1

I do not own Naruto or it's characters…but I did use them in this story.

Secret Temptations

(Sasuke's Side Part 1)

_"Sasuke-kun."_

"Yes?" Sasuke said looking at his girlfriend, his secret girlfriend.

_"A…are you ashamed of me?"_ His eyes widened.

"Of course not, what in the hell would make you think that?"

_"Well we never do anything, just sit here at your apartment. So I…I thought that I must embarrass you." _His girlfriend looked down at her hands.

_"May I ask you one more thing?"_ She looked so cute when she was nerves.

"Yes."

_"What were you and Sakura doing the other night?"_ His eyes shifted.

"W…What do you mean," he could see it now, the depression and sadness, "Look she was just telling me how she felt and I told her I didn't like her that way, that's all."

_"You're lying,"_ she said dropping a vanilla envelope to the ground.

"What!?"

_"Y…Your…We're done! I…I don't want to be the hidden mistress, Sasuke. I hate you!"_

She turned and ran out of his apartment.

"Wait," Sasuke yelled having reached the door, "I don't understand." He looked down at the discarded file, a photo was sticking out halfway. Turning it over Sasuke became even more confused. When had he and Sakura done that, and when was she ever in his apartment? Opening the file he saw more photo's of him and Sakura, none of which he ever remembered doing.

"Hinata how could you think I would be happy with someone like her? I have to do something about this." But what Sasuke had forgotten was that she was leaving the day after.

AN: Tell me what you think, I will be putting other chapters up so don't worry. ^-^ Not that you would.


	2. Hinata's Side Part 1

I do not own Naruto or it's characters…but I did use them in this story.

Secret Temptations

(Hinata's Side Part 1)

Hinata had known it was to good to be true and now she'd be traveling with a broken heart. Everything was already packed and now she stood at the little counter in the kitchen, staring at the two tickets that were suppose to take Sasuke and her to a place where they could be together. But now the extra ticket was a reminder of her broken heart. A car horn sounded; telling Hinata that it was time for her to leave. Pulling one of the tickets off of the counter she turned her back to the other and took one last look at her home-no longer. She left with the thought of a new life on her mind.

She didn't know that a few minutes after she left Sasuke ran to the apartment and banged on the door, begging that she let him explain. And by the time she make it to the airport; Kiba and Shino would find him and tell him she was at the airport. Then when she boarded the plane he would be doing all he could to get there to stop her. Only when he finally made it her plane would be just lifting off the ground. Hinata never knowing that Sasuke tried to stop her.

(Four years later)

The years passed sense Hinata had last been in Konaha. Nothing seemed deferent, it was still a little small and clean. With kids playing and mothers shopping, and yet here she was at Club Akatsuki; having been dragged along by Kiba. She danced in the crowd, loving the beat of the music, the sounds, the fact that even though she was back the pain was only a soft throbbing. Everyone's heads were banging and bodies were close, yet everyone was closed off from one another.

It was hot though and Hinata was starting to get thirsty so being as she was in a club she headed to the bar; Kiba wouldn't be happy that she was drinking but she didn't really care.

Ordering her drink she leaned on the long counter that stretched the length of the bar. She was waiting for her drink when she heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey man we'll be over that way," he yelled. Hinata wanted to turn around, but was afraid she'd see Sasuke with him. That was one thing she wasn't sure she could handle. Sure she had gotten over most of the heartache, but she was still numb with the feelings about him. Kiba had told her he wasn't with anyone after her, but Hinata doubted that. After all he was Sasuke Uchiha, hardly ever alone.

"Hey, a bloody Mary," someone yelled as he pressed against Hinata's back to be heard better. Hinata looked up and nearly screamed. She quickly looked down at her glass, which had just been placed in front of her, trying to hid her face.

"Speak of the devil," she murmured to herself.

"What? Did you say something," he asked trying to see her face. Hinata shook her head and moved so that he wasn't touching her.

"Whatever," he said getting his drink from the bartender. As be grabbed it over Hinata's head, someone knocked into him. Half of the contents spilled out of the glass and onto Hinata. She stood quickly surprised, and knocked into the glass, the remaining of it's contents spilling onto the owner. Hinata turned to yell, but forgot he hadn't realized who she was.

"Hinata!?" She mentally cursed and visibly winced as the dull throbbing became painful. She did the only think of, run.

"After so long, why," she said to herself as she reached the door. Cool air and the smell of the alcohol that Sasuke had spilled on her, hit her. After a few breaths of the cold air Hinata made her way to her apartment. It was the same one she had had before. And it had been a pain getting home, because she jumped every time she saw a guy with black hair. But once she did make it though she walked strait to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Peeling off her shirt she noticed just how sticky she was, because of the alcohol. As soon as her shirt was off there was a knock on the door. With another sigh she quickly pulled the sticky shirt on and walked to the door.

She opened it and tried to quickly close it again, but Sasuke was stronger than her. When he finally over powered her and slipped inside. Hianta dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha," Hinata yelled. Sasuke looked up at her stunned.

"I wanted to see you," he said after a few moments. Hinata looked pissed, but none the less stood and opened the door.

"Well I don't want to see you," she said. Sasuke stood and instead of walking out of the door. Walked to the living room, and sat one the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back," he asked earning a glare from Hinata. When she didn't close the door or say anything Sasuke got up and walked over to her.

"Hina-," Hinata had kicked his legs out from under him again. This time after Sasuke fell he grabbed her leg and pulled her closer before pinning her under him.

"Please, Hina." She wanted to hurt him for walking back into her life like this. Her anger clear on her face.

Everything fadded when Sasuke kissed her though. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Let me explain to you the truth, Hina," Sasuke said still pinning her down.

"Just go! Can't you see you're only hurting me more," Hinata cried, letting the much needed tears fall.


	3. Sasuke's Side Part 2

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters…but I did use them in this story. **

**Secret Temptations**

**(Sasuke's Side Part 2)**

**Sasuke watched Hinata's tears fall, it was physically hurting him to see her like this. How he wanted to hold her and kiss her until she stopped and smiled. **

"**Hina, please don't cry," Sasuke said resting his forehead on hers, "Because, it pains me to see you so sad and hurt." His tears mixed with hers. **

"**I'll go, if only you wont be so sad," Sasuke closed his eyes, and stood, looking her over one more time before he moved to the door. **

**Hinata sat up on her knees, watching him in disbelief. Was he really going to just walk out like this after walking in so quickly? She wanted him to go but something stronger wanted him to stay. **

**Sasuke opened the door and went to take his first step out when he felt a tug on his shirt. He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking back at her. **

"**Hinata, I…," but she stopped him, shaking her head. **

"**No, Sasuke don't say it. Be…because I should be the one saying I'm sorry," she whispered crying softly, "Please, do…don't go. I…I know I told you that I didn't want to see you, to that you were hurting me; but I lied. I did want to see you. I wanted to see you so bad that it hurt." Sasuke watcher her for a second before closing the door and wrapping his arms around her. **

**After some time standing holding each other Hinata's head popped up. Sasuke smiled at her. **

"**I forgot," she said. Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that came out. He walked around her to the bathroom where he felt the water. **

"**It's still hot," he said popping his head out the door, "do you want to shower?" Hinata blushed and smiled back at him. **

"**I'll be there in a moment," she replied as Sasuke went back into the bathroom. **

**His smile was wider as he looked for the towels. Other than the fact that he was sticky and smelled a bit of alcohol everything was perfect. He had lost everything when she had left but now, he was on his way to having it all back. The low beep of the answering machine finishing it's message was heard.**

**That was strange he would swear he never heard the phone ring.**

**AN: Sorry this is short but I'm pre-writing this out on 5.5" x 8.5" (14x21.6cm) sketch paper and well ^-^; it takes time. Anyway let me know what you think people.**


	4. Hinata's Side Part 2

Secret Temptations

(Hinata's Side Part 2)

Hinata's heart raced as she listened to the phone recording, it wasn't like this was the first one like it. She had stopped answering her phone after the tenth one. The first time she had thought is was someone pranking her, but when the guy started talking about her family and work place she went to the cops. They thought they had caught him, which was why she had moved back. It had been a year sense the last call.

"Hina-chaaan," Sasuke wined popping his head out again, "What's wrong," he asked walking over to her, only in a towel. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing Sasuke," to insure that he wouldn't press the matter, she pulled the sticky shirt off.

"Mmm, Hina-chan you look good enough to eat," he said with a wolfish smile. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"My, my Sasuke; what big eyes you have," she said playing along.

"All the better to see all of you with," he replied.

"And what big ears you have," at this Sasuke covered his ears with his hands, "I'm only playing Sasuke, you don't really." Sasuke dropped his hands and smiled.

"All the better to hear your lovely voice," he said after her giggle fit.

"And what a big mouth and teeth you have."  
"All the better to devour you, love," Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata around the waist and sucked on her neck. Hinata moaned and Sasuke looked her in the face.

"Kime you taste great," he said, lust filling his voice, causing Hinata to blush.

"Oh, Sasuke," Hinata said smiling, "I love you too." Sasuke then picked Hinata up and carried her to her room.

"Wh…what about the shower?" She asked before they passed it.

"Oh, Hina how kinky," Sasuke said playing around.

"No, th…that's not what I meant," she yelled as Sasuke made for the bathroom instead. Once inside Sasuke pulled the remainder of her clothes off, stating with her bra and as he suckled her breast he un-did her pants.

"Sasuke," she moaned loudly. He looked up at her, still suckling.

"Yes, Hina?" He finally said, teasing; only to get another moan from the girl in his arms. Hinata had misses the feel of Sasuke's warm body. How it fit so perfectly to hers, she knew Sasuke was thinking the same, as he pressed her closer.

She blinked as Sasuke's hair passed her nose, on his way trailing kisses down her body. The smell was almost sickly sweet. Suddenly she could smell all of the sickly sweet sent, of the alcohol.

It was everywhere and making her thirsty. It must have been the same for Sasuke because he quickly pulled her under the hot stream of water and suck her neck.


End file.
